My super sonic adventure
by Phinbellagirl 15
Summary: I suck at summaries but please just read it :D


**hey everybody I'm back with a new fanfiction " My sonic adventure " OBS! if this story sounds or is written like someone else's story so am I terrible sorry for that. But I hope you will still like to read it. Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Rebecca's PoV aka my pov"

i was walking down town to meet up with my friends, we are going to watch the new movie Jurassic world. I loved every single one of dose movies but when I was walking I couldn't stop thinking about sonic and shadow, and how cool it would be to meet them in reality.

i am a sonic fan girl who's 15 almost all of my friends laugh at me because of that. Especially ash but she is still one of my best friends. But when I was walking I saw something blue run past me real fast at first I thought it was just my mind playing a trick on me and then something black and red run past me too.

I just stood there paralysed until ash poked me so I woke up, " huh? What was that?" I said " Bec? Why are you just standing there looking like a idiot?" Ash asked me and our friend Jonatan were also curious about that topic " I...i think I just saw sonic and shadow run past me here" I said still amazed " HAHAHA, oh Bec you have watched sonic to much" Jonatan said laughing " I said I saw them but they looked like humals" I said in an annoying tone " that's impossible Bec, you starting to go insane" ash said.

I knew they wouldn't believe me but I saw what I saw so I brushed it off and we went to the movies but I still couldn't get it out of my head. Once I'm home I texted my most trusted friend we know each other since kindergaren, I told her to meet me tomorrow I said it was an emergency. I went to sleep shortly after that

( next day)

" Rebecca's pov"

i woke up around 11:em, my parents have gone shopping with my sister and I was alone at home. I put on my cloths, black jeans and a white shirt and sneakers and went out to meet up with my friend outside.

I saw her sitting there waiting for me so I walked up to her " Linnea! You won't believe what I saw yesterday, I think I'm crazy" I said to her " what did you see becca?" Linnea said in her happy tone " I saw sonic and shadow yesterday but they looked like humals" I said I didn't think she would believe me but it was worth a shot " you did that's so cool" Linnea said " you believe me?" I said surprised " of course I believe you, you wouldn't lie about that and also I never seen you this exited ever so it has to be true" she said smiling friendly at me. I didn't know what to say she's the first one to believe me. " now I know why we are best friends." I said and hugged her.

I see something shining in the bushes I walked up to the strange glowing things and I see it's the green chaos emerald. I feel on the ground in chock of what I saw Linnea runs up to me " omg are you okay becca?" She said worried "it's true" I said to Linnea " what is true?" Linnea said even more worried then before " it was sonic and shadow I saw yesterday, they are here in this world." I said still in chock " how do you know that for sure?" She said " this is the green chaos emerald from sonics world mobius and if that's here then sonic and his friends are too" I said to her we just looked at each other a couple of minutes and then screamed out.

" shadows pov"

me and sonic are looking for the emeralds in this strange world and still we haven't found one, I'm starting to get worried what if someone took it or eggman has it all this thoughts were running around in my head so I didn't see the upcoming tree ahead of me so I ran straight in it head first. Sonic just laughed his butt of at it " what a hell are you laughing at hedgehog?!" I said annoyed " how could you end up running in to a tree shadow?" Sonic said between breath, I growled in return

I heard screaming not to far from us and sonic heard it too so we ran the direction of the scream and see two girls sitting in the grass hiding something. So we walked up too them and yet again they screamed " can you please stop screaming?" I said really annoyed

" Rebecca's pov"

i don't know if I was seeing or hearing right, was it shadow and sonic as humals? " umm sorry shadow and sonic" I said scared, they looked at me with suprised looks " how do you know who we are girl?" Shadow said and I couldn't help but blush a little " oh before I say that here" I said an gave them the green chaos emerald this made them even more suprised " were did you find this?" Sonic asked me " over in that bush but I didn't see any of the other chaos emeralds" I said I think they are happy I gave them that emerald without fight " how do you know so much about us anyways?" Shadow asked again and sat down next to me " in this world you guys are in video games, TV series, comic books ect " I told them this intresed sonic very much

" so we are video game characters? " asked sonic hyper active " well yea they started with you sonic 1991 and it was just you and robitnick or eggman as you call him now and then 1992 it was you,tails and eggman and so on so you have made a big affection in this world" I said shadow looked at me curious " don't I have any games?" He asked " you made your first tribute in sonic adventures 2 when you teamed up with sonic and sawed earth from the giant lizard and then you got your own game which is called shadow the hedgehog 2005, unfortunately many people didn't like it and I don't know why I never played it sadly" he looked suprised

" okay but back to this question? Who are you?" Shadow said " my name is Rebecca but many call me becca or Bec and this girl beside me is my very best friend Linnea but I call her Linne and she isn't a sonic or shadow fan girl so she doesn't know much about you guys" I told them

" are you one of our fans becca?" Sonic asked curious I blushed at that question " ya I'm one of yours biggest fans but I don't show it so often mostly around my best friend here" I said and pointed at Linnea " and why is that?" Shadow asked " because my other friends tease me and says I should grow up and stuff so that isn't my first topic when I introduce myself to others but I still like you more then anything" I turned a little red as I said that.

They smiled at me for some odd reason " why are you smiling like that?" I asked curious " have you ever wonder how it would be like to run at the speed of light?" Shadow asked smirking " yea it would be so cool" I said dreaming about it " wanna try?" Asked sonic I just froze " would you do that for me?" I asked suprised " ha of course we would, so wanna try?" Asked shadow as he held out his hand to help me up...

* * *

 **TBC, I hope you liked it , if you don't know what a humal is so are they humans with ears and tail please no mean comments and R &R. But next chapter will be up shortly :D**


End file.
